Instruction
(Kids Mode) |artist = ft. & |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2017 |dlc = May 9, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 124 |kcal = |dura = 2:48 |nowc = Instruction |audio = |choreo = |perf = Aurélie SérinéFile:instruction aurelie proof.pngInstruction#comm-472829 }}Demi Lovato, Stefflon Don ve Jax Jones'un söyledığı “Instruction”, , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı kadındır. Biri açılarak takılan bir kayış ve sol kalçasında üç düğme bulunan gri tulum giyer. Altlarında, onun uyluklarına inen bir desen dolgulu kılıf giyer. Sol elinde üç bilezik, biri siyah, biri açık mavi ve sarı, biri altın. Saçları sıcak pembe. Sarı ve mavi ayakkabılar giyiyor. Açık mavi sütyen giyiyor, sol kol ve cepleri mavi, kırmızı, sarı ve açık mavi, açık mavi sütyen giyiyor ve kireç yeşili bir eldiven ve sarı bir kolyesi var. Arka Plan Arka plan öncelikle rutin boyunca renklidir, esas olarak mavidir. Ayetlerde, ekranın üst ve alt kısımlarında renkli üçgenler görülür; koçun kopyalanmış dansçıları da rutin boyunca dans ederler. İkinci ayet boyunca, sayı sözcükleri büyük harfle yazılır ve "ONE", "TWO", "THREE" ve "FOUR" gibi mavi renkte görünür. "Ben patronum", "Diana Ross", "Sol", "Sağ" ve "Talimat" gibi sözler koro sırasında ortaya çıkar, bazıları dikey olarak hareket eden siyah ve beyaz çizgilerle görünür, tüm şarkı sözü ekranını doldurur, veya rengarenk yatay satırlarda lirik teker teker içeren ve çeşitli yazı tiplerinde görünür. Stefflon Don'un ayeti sırasında arka plan, antrenörün etrafındaki renkli veya tuğla kaplı üçgenlerle kırmızıdır. Son korodan sonra arka plan, arka planda da kopyalanmış dansçılarla uzun bir şekilden oluşan canlı bir şekilde renklidir. Altın Hareket Rutinte 2 Altın Hareket vardır: Her iki Altın Hareket: Sağa giderken her iki elinizi de sola sallayın. Instruction gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Instruction gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *Instruction, Shape of You ile birlikte bir Çocuk Versiyonu olucaktı, ama proje hiç bitmedi. Galeri Game Files Instruction cover generic.jpg|''Instruction'' Instruction cover albumcoach.png| album coach Instruction_Albumbkg.png| album background Instruction banner bkg.png| menu banner Instruction_BC.jpg| cover Instruction p1 ava.png|Avatar Instruction_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots instruction_menu.png|''Instruction'' on the menu (8th-gen) instruction load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) instruction coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Instruction_jdnow_menu.png|''Instruction'' on the menu Instruction_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Instruction_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Instruction_jd2019_menu.png|''Instruction'' on the menu Instruction_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Instruction_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Instruction teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/912388640692568064 Behind the Scenes Instruction conceptart 4.jpg Instruction conceptart 5.jpg Instruction conceptart 6.jpg Instruction conceptart 7.jpg Instruction conceptart 8.jpg Instruction conceptart 9.jpg Instruction conceptart 10.jpg Instruction conceptart 11.jpg Beta Elements Instruction conceptart 1.jpg|Beta dancer 1 Instruction conceptart 2.jpg|Beta dancer 2 Instruction p1 ava beta.png|Beta avatar (used in 7th-Gen) Instruction promo gameplay.jpg|Beta gameplay (dark pink hair) Others Instruction thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Instruction thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) appearance on Just Dance 2018 Official Song List - Part 2.png|''Instruction'' with a darker color scheme Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 6.49.50 PM.png|'' '' in a Just Dance Minute video Videos Official Music Video Jax Jones - Instruction ft. Demi Lovato, Stefflon Don Teasers Instruction - Gameplay Teaser (US) Instruction - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Instruction - Jax Jones Ft. Demi Lovato & Stefflon Don - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance Now - Instruction 5 stars Instruction - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just dance 2018 Instruction References Site Navigation es:Instruction en:Instruction de:Instruction Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Demi Lovato Şarkıları Kategori:Stefflon Don Şarkıları Kategori:Jax Jones Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Aurélie Sériné